


Fixer Upper

by CreatorXXIII



Series: Always Watching, Never Forgetting [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cyborg Jevin, Witch Stress, Wizard Scar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatorXXIII/pseuds/CreatorXXIII
Summary: After Scar and Stress lost the election, they decided to open a joint hospital in the shopping district, their first experience with a customer doesn't go as planed.
Series: Always Watching, Never Forgetting [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813366
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Fixer Upper

Jevin was worried, and rightfully so. He was laying down on an iron table in an iron room with his shirt off while Stress and Scar frantically moved around the room. A few minutes earlier, he had come into this place to get his wrap-around scar fixed and almost immediately, Stress had stuck a needle in him and now his vision was all wavey and messed up.

“Jevin?” says Scar, his voice constantly changing pitch, “we’re going to have to cut you open, are you okay with that?”

“You won’t feel a thing,” adds in Stress, “but just in case, we wanted to check with you first.”

Jevin gives them a goofy smile and nods,  
admit  
Scar then leans closer over Jevin, an iron sword in hand, the sound of cutting jello can be heard before a sudden sharp pain shoots through Jevin’s body.

“Stress!” says Scar, now covered in blood, “we have a problem.”

Stress looks up from her brewing stand to see Scar covered in blood and Jevin’s lower half completely severed from the rest of him. “What did you do?!” she yells,

“I was nervous,” replies Scar, “I’ve never done this before.”

“Get your crystals,” says Stress,

“I left them at home.” says Scar,

“Are you kidding me?!” yells Stress, “I told you that this was a bad idea!” she then takes a deep breath, “Scar, go get your crystals. I’ll buy you some time.”

Scar nods, eats a peace of wizard fruit, and teleports away.

Stress takes a regeneration position out of her stand and pours it into Jevin’s IV, pink swirls then begins to emit from Jevin’s upper half and the bleeding slows, Stress then takes a golden melon from a vine, drops it into a boiling cauldron of Awkward Potion, and aggressively stirs it until it turns hot pink. She then scoops it up in a bucket and pours the entire thing into Jevin’s IV.

Suddenly, Scar reappears with Crystals in his arms. He quickly looks through them until he finds the one he is looking for, he then hastily shoves it into his staff and slams the staff onto the floor. The room then goes completely silent before an explosion fills the room. As the smoke clears, Jevin sits up on the table, he is covered in soot and he feels weird. Scar and Stress stand in stunned silence nearby, also covered in soot. Scar is holding a blown-up staff in his hand and Stress holding a now broken bottle.

Jevin looks around, the walls, floor, and ceiling of the room are covered in holes and the iron door is straight up gone. Jevin then looks down at himself to see iron plating covering his body.

“Um, guys?” asks Jevin, “what did you do to me?”

Stress looks at Jevin, “Scar?” she says, “what crystal did you use?”

Scar checks his inventory, he then shakily replies, “I might have accidentally used the transformation crystal instead of the health one.” he then turns to Jevin, “congrats,” he says, “you’re a cyborg now.”

Jevin looks at himself again, “Well I guess I didn’t say how I wanted you to remove the scar,” he says, he then places down an ender chest and takes out two stacks of diamonds, “So I’m still going to pay you.” he then hands them a stack of diamonds each, collects his enderchest, and walks out the door.

Stress and Scar turn to look at each other, “did that just happen?” asks Stress, shocked,

“I think it did.” replies Scar, confused but happy,

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” asks Stress,

“I think so,” replies Scar,

“Next!” they both yell,

**Author's Note:**

> Only one more short story until I return to the main story. (I have an idea involving Grumbot's reaction to the outcome of the mayoral race)
> 
> P.S. If you enjoy my writing, please leave a kudos and if you really want, a comment.


End file.
